This invention is in the field of nitrilotriacetonitrile (NTAN). More particularly it is in the field of a composition prepared by reacting NTAN with aqueous HCl and then adjusting the pH of the resulting aqueous product to about 3-7 with sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, or ammonia, said composition being useful for reducing the caking tendency of particulate sodium chloride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,922 (Bragdon, 423/268) teaches a method for reducing the caking tendency of sodium chloride and lists prior art methods for reducing the caking tendency of sodium chloride and for modifying its appearance or crystal habit.